


A Paladin's Loyalty

by alicesalias



Category: Dames & Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Camping, Chatting at night, F/F, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesalias/pseuds/alicesalias
Summary: Ever since Fran started splitting the night into four shifts Laika has been taking two of them, but Maeri can't stand not being seen as a part of the group so the two of them have a chat in the night.





	A Paladin's Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely don't know how to write fanfics, but I had the first half of it on my cell phone for so long I thought I might as well finish it and post it. I love the podcast, everyone is so funny and the characters are all incredible. Anyways here's a small fic set somewhere within the second arc.

The travel was taking more than they had expected. There weren't any keeps or inns nearby and the next town was miles away so, contrary to original plans, they had to stop once more in the wild to sleep. Corbin had managed to find a clearing ahead while scouting as a crow, it was a satisfactory place to make camp and it was there that, despite Fran's complaints, they settled for the night (she could never focus on her readings in the wild and, because of that, Fran tended to be against camping). They had been traveling the whole day and were all tired, but, when came the time to split the shifts, Laika insisted on taking two.

She had been doing that since Fran started dividing the night into four shifts instead of three. Maeri always argued with her, but usually, she would sleep the whole night in the end (she had been feeling tired ever since Estra fell after all). This night it was different, once Laika woke up to take her shift Maeri was already awake and sat down insistently.

"You can go back to sleep, I'll watch the camp." Laika said to her, with no reply.

Walking to her side the tiefling insisted "Really, Maeri, I'll take both shifts. You can use the sleep and Gingie can help me anyways." But the sleepiness in her voice didn't make her sound convincing.

  
"I'll take this shift." Maeri signed, she had a bit of trouble communicating with the others after dusk, but Laika could see in the dark just fine.  
"Well, I'll also take this shift." Laika insisted.

  
"Fine, then we'll both stay." Maeri signed resolute.

  
Laika sat by Maeri's side stubbornly and, for a minute they just sat, each one waiting for the other to just let them do this.

  
"You don't need to do this, you really don't" Maeri was the first to communicate after that.

  
"I want to do this." Laika explained herself and Maeri took a deep breath before signing again.

  
"You're not bound to me. You're not my paladin, your Feymir's, and you're not my guardian, not anymore. You don't have to protect me, let me help you" Maeri signs, pleading.

  
"That doesn't matter. That's not why I'm doing this." The tiefling girl was still resolute.

  
"Laika, you're the only one that still calls me your goddess, but I'm not. I'm not her. I'm barely a goddess at all and I'm certainly not yours." Maeri wasn't looking at Laika as she signed.

  
"I don't care about that, none of this matters, my loyalty is still yours. It will always be."

  
"Oh, Laika..." Maeri smiled sadly at that, and Laika couldn't avoid thinking how her name looked so pretty when signed by Maeri. "It shouldn't, I have done nothing to deserve it."

  
"Are you kidding me? My... Maeri you stood and fought by our side this last few weeks, you healed and took care of us, you also held Estra up and together for 17 years, that's not nothing. You've done so much for us, for me."

  
"You are the one who saved me when Estra fell! If anything I'm the one who owns you my loyalty! I'm in depth with you." Maeri signs exasperated.

  
"You're not. You've done so much for me already, if by any chance you were in depth with me you already paid it tenfold. My loyalty will always be yours." Laika looks down while saying that feeling her cheeks warm up (if she was not already red she would be by now), but quickly peaks at her side to see Maeri's response.

  
Maeri starts moving her hands, but instead of signing she uses them to holds Laika's. The tiefling looks up, a glimmer of hope and a different kind of faith Maeri hadn't recognized yet in her eyes, their foreheads close. Slowly they both meet each other lips in a consensus. The kiss is warm and sweet and when lips part, their foreheads are still together.

  
They stay that way for a few minutes, their breaths shallow and warm. Maeri tugs on Laika's hands and the tiefling looks down to where their hands laid, still together, in between their legs.

  
"Maybe we can be loyal to each other." Maeri signs slowly and gently, Laika's hands somewhat following her movements, tracing with her fingers the shape of Maeri's words.

  
"I'd like that." Laika closes her eyes, her hands cupping Maeri's in a way she could feel what the other had to say.

  
Maeri locks their fingers together and Laika doesn't have to open her eyes to see the meaning of that gesture.


End file.
